Various embodiments described herein relate to computer systems, methods and computer program products for software development and, more particularly, computer systems, methods and computer program products for debugging software for computer systems.
Today's software developers typically use integrated development environments (IDEs) or interactive development environments (referred to collectively herein as “IDEs”) when developing software for new applications. An IDE is a software application that provides comprehensive facilities to software developers (computer programmers) for software development. IDEs are designed to increase developer productivity by providing tight-knit components with similar user interfaces. IDEs present a single program in which all development can be done. These environments typically provide many features for authoring, modifying, compiling, deploying and debugging software. However, even in these environments, software developers inevitably make mistakes when writing code, which ultimately makes the developers less productive.